The Atrium escape Chapter one
by ebbichuu
Summary: A Rochelle X Nick Rochelle X Ellis (in some parts) based story Ever wonder what it's like to be in an apocolypse and in love? Rochelle is a perfect example for that.


The great Atrium escape  
Chapter One

"Jesus Christ, why doesn't this thing have any gas in it?"

Nick shuffled himself from gas tank to gas tank, he was traveling alone but hadn't noticed.

"Damn, those guys up there better be protecting me..where is everyone? Aren't they suppose to be my backup?"

Thoughts swarmed in his head, he had low faith in his teammates for the moment. Nick was solitary and in pain, his breathing getting slower and slower by the second.

"Son of a bitch...I don't know how long I'll make it..."

With his blurry vision it made it harder to see the survivors he was so desperately looking for, all he could see were the distorted faces of the rotting infected. Before he could shoot another bullet he'd found himself on the ground evading his face from the zombies stomps and kicks. The odds of him dying grew he had almost given up before a soft warm greeted his.

"Come on now on your feet." A soft yet forceful voice screamed over the horde.

Nick opened his eyes and only saw pink, but he knew it had been one of the survivors he had just recently met, the female whom he had been fond of out of the other two. He could careless about the other two.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Nick dusted himself off looking around, noticing the clearness of the area for the moment.

"Uh, Rochelle was it? Where are the others I want to know why they aren't down here helping out."

Rochelle took out her health pack and quickly patched Nick up to ready him for the next swarm of zombies to come.

"I got this one, watch out belooooowww!" The hatted survivor dropped a gas can from the top floor, causing it to land on Nick's head and enrage him.

"GOD DAMN IT, watch what you're doing kid!"

"Well sorry Nick, I didn't mean for it to fall on ya."Ellis said tipping his hat assuring him he was truly sorry.

"Whatever," Nick huffed turning to Rochelle "anyway thanks sweetheart lets get a move on."

Rochelle sighed and nodded "Right."  
"Alright young'uns this the last can, when I drop it down be sure to fill it up quick."

"Drop it down big guy, Ellis go cover coach before something happens to him."

Coach chucked the gas over the ledge and fought his way down the stairs, but with a swift movement he jolted back evading the acid like substance. Coach heard a scream from a familiar boyish voice.

"Ellis get out of the goo!" Coach boomed.

"Sorry Coach I didn't see it, I ain't lyin man this stuff hurts.

Ellis rubbed his legs that burned as if they were on fire, he looked around for a moment to make sure Coach was clear of the acid.

"Aw naw, another horde why does this stuff take so long to disintegrate!" Coach waited impatiently as the acid cleared up.

"Let's go let's go!"

Ellis ran down the stairs covering coach from behind. The young man had been low on ammo so he was unsure of how long he could cover his friend.

"Aw lord, I'll protect you as much as I can Coach but I'm runnin out of ammo. Take these I don't need'em"

Quickly throwing the pills to Coach, Ellis dropped his big gun and shot his twin pistols rapidly."

"Alright we got it! Come on move move move."

Nick rushed the two limping men to get into the car, he'd never think to get in until all of his friends were safely inside the car.

"Rochelle get in the car, I got Coach and Ellis's back."

"And I've got your back, we're in this together. What if something happens to you while everyone's already safely in the car?"

Nick thought for a moment, but he refused to give into her help.

"Get in the car, I'll be alright, I don't need any help.

Rochelle refused to listen to him, she wanted to help she NEEDED to help him as much as he'd helped her or she'd only feel useless.

"Roche-," Nick was cut off but a sudden force pushing him around making him stagger left and right , something blocked his view.

Ellis looked out the car door and began to shoot Nick's way.

"That's just undignified." Ellis shouted making a disgusted expression.

The Jockey had fallen off his body was still when he hit the ground causing Nick to look down and back up to see Ellis pointing his gun in the direction he had been in.

"Well don't look at me," Ellis nudged his head towards Rochelle "she saved you this time I only shot the zombies chasing ya Nick." Ellis said proudly rubbing his nose with a big smile on his face." Now come on let's go before the zombies come back!"

Nick smirked and threw the keys to Ellis.  
"Alright, alright lets go."

The survivors escaped successfully and had been on their way to New Orleans.

-This is my first L4D2 story :') I'm no good at stories I draw more than write, HOPEFULLY I'll get better at writing.  
Sorry its a tad short  
Keep watch of more Chapters!


End file.
